As lighting technology further embraces the use of solid state light sources, lighting devices must continue to address the heat generated by the solid state light sources. A lighting device having one of the well-known lamp shapes (e.g., A19, PAR20, BR30, etc.) has typically used a metal finned heat sink to address that heat. Other solutions have ranged from the use of small fans to circulate air to liquid cooling of the solid state light sources. Another solution has involved the solid state light sources themselves. That is, as the solid state light sources have become more efficient, they now generate more light with less heat.